Cuidado y consejo
by Kattharina
Summary: Sabes que conociste a alguien especial cuando en un tiempo muy corto se ha ganado tu cariño. Eso precisamente fue lo que le sucedió a Kakashi con Sakura.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: General.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **C** uidado y consejo.

.

‹‹ _No es difícil sacrificar algo por alguien, lo difícil es encontrar a alguien que merezca tu sacrificio.››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

 **K** akashi siempre se preocupó por sus alumnos.

Desde que los tomó bajo su tutela hasta que se convirtieron en los ninjas de ahora, los salvadores del mundo.

Él se preocupaba por ellos, sin embargo, de los tres continuamente destacaba uno más se le inquietaba.

Sakura.

Para Kakashi la kunoichi era un constante motivo de intranquilidad en su diario vivir. A pesar que se había superado a sí misma, a él e incluso a la misma Hokage. No había un día en que no sintiera preocupación por ella.

Y eso nada tenía que ver con el ambiente shinobi o los peligros a los que estaba expuesta a diario. No. Para nada. Le preocupaba su sensibilidad, sus sentimientos, su corazón. Le obsesionaba que en alguna ocasión esa compasión que la caracterizaba se interpusiera y le impidiera hacer su trabajo.

Desafortunadamente ya le había pasado.

El día que salvó a Neji. Ese día memorable para el mundo shinobi, el día que Sakura consiguió prácticamente un milagro que ni siquiera supo registrar como real. Pero los demás sí.

A pesar que salvó la vida del heredero del Bouke, Sakura seguía considerándose una kunoichi promedio. A él no le sorprendía su actitud, de hecho, se sentía orgulloso de la humildad que demostraba su alumna.

Kakashi no se alarmó al saber que Haruno no había resentido la muerte de su madre. Se volvió demasiado fuerte e incapaz de mostrar cómo se sentía frente a los demás. Supuso que después de derramar tantas lágrimas sin razón, ahora no tenía sentido llorar.

Empezó a preocuparse de verdad, cuando ella no manifestó una sola pizca de emoción al enterrar a su padre. E incluso ahí dudó que fuera incapaz de no sentir dolor por el deceso del único familiar que le quedaba, por lo menos de sangre (porque ellos eran su familia, aunque no hubiera lazos sanguíneos). Pero sí prestó atención a aquella tarde en la que salió despavorida de aquella pequeña reunión que organizaron para celebrar el compromiso de Ino y Shikamaru.

Y no fue en sí que no se alegrara por la pareja. Al contrario, se mostró más que satisfecha al enterarse que sus sospechas con ese par resultaron ciertas. Su interés derivó de verla prácticamente huir cuando Neji se presentó.

Jamás la vio tan pálida y tan asustada… Creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Ya le había pasado en un par de ocasiones en el hospital, mientras desarrollaba la técnica que le devolvería la vista al castaño.

Kakashi vio descompensarse a su alumna conforme pasaban las semanas. Entre su remordimiento con el Clan Hyūga y la pena de su padre moribundo, le sorprendió que no colapsara antes. Sin embargo, Hatake intuyó que había algo más.

No eran simples mareos, vómitos y desmayos por presión ni estrés. No dudaba que influía, ¡claro que sí!

Pero pasaba algo más, y él tenía una noción de que se trataba…

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Sakura se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su sensei. Levantó la mirada, se lo encontró de frente y sin su libro naranja en las manos. El tono serio que usó la puso nerviosa, retorció la orilla del vestido entre sus dedos.

— No sé de qué habla… — mintió.

Kakashi sabía que sí, evitarlo no cambiaría nada.

— ¿En verdad? — preguntó calmado.

La kunoichi se removió más angustiada en el tronco del árbol y desvió la mirada.

Su alumna se quedó en silencio y el suspiró, dio un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado. Esperó porque el ataque de nerviosismo se desvaneciera para que pudiera hablar. Lo necesitaba.

— No creo que esté preparado para esto… De hecho, yo no sé si lo estoy después de todo lo que ha pasado — murmuró Sakura.

Su voz sonaba triste e insegura. Kakashi concluyó que no podía estar más de acuerdo con su pensamiento. Claro, cualquier adolescente en su lugar se cuestionaría su capacidad al enterarse que estaba embarazada.

— Además, no creo a Hiashi Hyūga le haga gracia tener un bastardo en la familia — rió sin humor.

En eso estaba equivocada.

Kakashi había visto la satisfacción en los ojos del jefe del Souke cuando Sakura pudo reactivar las zonas atrofiadas del cerebro de Neji para poder devolverle la vista. Era evidente que estaba encantado con ella y sus habilidades como kunoichi, todo le vendría perfecto para los hijos que pudieran concebir.

De hecho, se atrevía a decir que la insistencia de su estancia en las dependencias del Clan fue precisamente para llevarlos a ese punto. Seguramente porque vio algo que ni ellos mismos asimilaban.

— Creo que estás equivocada.

Haruno observó a su maestro dubitativa. La verdad en su mente no había cavidad para una aceptación de parte del Clan Hyūga o de Neji.

Aceptaba vergonzosamente que ambos tuvieron un momento de debilidad y qué, al no sopesar con cuidado, ahora tenía una consecuencia. Indiscutiblemente en la pasión y el arrebato sexual nunca hay espacio para meditar.

— Pero…

— Deberías decírselo — cortó Kakashi levantándose de la hierba húmeda, sacudiéndose el pantalón —. Puede que te sorprenda su reacción — señaló dibujando una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, Sakura lo dedujo por sus ojos arqueados.

Luego desapareció en una bola de humo.

Haruno parpadeó un par de veces antes de percatarse que su sensei solo llegó para despejar sus dudas sobre lo que debía hacer. De todas maneras, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Neji a cerca de su embarazo.

Era mejor que fuera temprano…

A unos cuantos metros, Kakashi se mantenía escondido entre las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles. Contempló a su alumna marchar con paso decidido por el camino que llevaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento de Gai. Sabía muy bien que encontraría a Neji ahí, él se había encargado de eso.

Esperaba que todo saliera como había planeado.

Porque Kakashi siempre cuidaría de Sakura.

Él siempre se preocuparía por su alumna.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Bien, este es el último escrito de la serie de este mes (no digo San Valentín porque no todos fueron románticos, aunque este es más de amistad). Este corto nació de mi historia **Obras del Destino** , es una situación que pienso abordar más adelante. Este escrito es para **Elena Sandoval** (lo siento, corazón, no sé cual es tu nickname por aquí), espero que te guste y me des tu opinión luego.

A los que se han atrevido a leerlo les doy las gracias y deseo que les haya agradado, hasta la próxima.


End file.
